


487. We rededicate this song to you... (To three, instead of two)

by SevlinRipley



Series: You got the moon dust, I got the sky [We got the stars] [5]
Category: It - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Will Byers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Richie Tozier, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, High School, Kissing, Lap-sitting, M/M, Mate Mark Proposal, Multi, Omega Mike Wheeler, Over Clothes Stimulation, Showers, Teasing, TransOmega Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: "Maybe Iamtired..."Definitely. Because his eyelids were heavy and his brain felt fuzzy around the edges. His fingertips played with the fringe of hairs resting a the back of Will's neck as he breathed Will in, and some trill of comfort ran through him as Will smoothed over his spine. "I love you so much," Richie said, suddenly overwhelmed to say so.





	487. We rededicate this song to you... (To three, instead of two)

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new here, please please read the parts in order ♥ this is part 5.
> 
> [Lol... I'm re-reading this and I kind of hate it so. *shrug*]

"Tired?" Will asked, when Richie continued laying back on his bed, thighs stretched tight to allow for the angle. He watched Richie's chest rise, and fall, slowly, as his hands curled over the top of his middle. Watched Richie blink, his mouth twitch around an answer.

Will ran his palms over Richie's jean-clad thighs again, as Richie finally answered, "I don't know. I'm just..."

"Kind of a mixed bag?" Will tried. He knew _his_ feelings were, at least. All a little much to process at once. Mostly, he thought, he was happy. He hoped that Richie was, too. But wouldn't blame him for feeling anxious, or drained, most of all.

"Yeah," Richie breathed, before sticking his hands out for Will to pull him up by. Will did, a soft smile on his face as he brought Richie's hands up to his shoulders, and then braced him at his back. As Richie sunk his forehead back into Will's neck, he took an uneven breath in, and then felt his heart settle some. "Maybe I _am_ tired..."

Definitely. Because his eyelids were heavy and his brain felt fuzzy around the edges. His fingertips played with the fringe of hairs resting a the back of Will's neck as he breathed Will in, and some trill of comfort ran through him as Will smoothed over his spine. "I love you so much," Richie said, suddenly overwhelmed to say so. "And I - I want you to know -" Richie burrowed deeper into Will's hold, and then breathed it out, "It's okay if you don't want -"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Will said, rough and hot into his ear, before his hands were gripping at Richie's jaw and holding him in front of Will's face so he could bore his eyes in. "I _love_ **you**. And that means all of you. I'm _lucky_ to have you, baby. I'm lucky that you were willing to share yourself with me. _Okay_? I want you. I want you more than anything."

Richie was biting into his lip throughout, eyes flickering back and forth as he wavered between evasion and _wanting_ to hear what Will was saying. It took a minute, of staring back at him, for it to sink in all the way. For Richie to realize that... he actually kind of believed Will. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, and wrapped his hands around Will's on his head. "Mike, too," he said. Will had to want Mike more than anything, too.

A little breathless, Will blinked, and then brought their lips gently together in a short kiss before he let his hands trail down to Richie's neck, instead. "Can we talk about that?"

With a small smirk pulling at one side of his mouth, Richie's eyes warmed. "About the fact that we're officially a throuple?" He laughed under his breath when Will grimaced at the word. "Threesome better?" Will nodded, kissing the apple of Richie's cheek as he looked his face over appreciatively.

"I just don't want you to feel like you were in any way not enough for me," Will huffed out, eyes dropping down as he thumbed at the soft skin behind Richie's ear.

"I don't. I won't," Richie said, serious. He cleared his throat then, words catching on the effort not to make jokes because he knew that it was a real issue they were discussing. He was so, so tired of not being light-hearted, but he owed them both that much. And it was made easier by the fact that he genuinely cared... "I'm more worried that - you know, Mike won't -"

Will drew his lips in, nodding as he pursed them together. "But I love _him_ , too," Will said. Richie's face softened as Will argued the fact as though Mike were in the room with them expressing the very concern Richie had. Then Will's face twitched again and Will leaned in close, "But. Not. _More_ than you, obviously. I."

"Babe... I know. I'm sure he knows, too, considering I've known since probably the day I met you guys. Maybe he just didn't know what to do about it. I mean, _I_ didn't know how to bring it up. Especially after you... somehow, started to see _me_ that way. The same way. Equal. Right?" Richie asked, with a placating smile. He was okay with it. In fact, at this point, he'd have felt bad if Will loved him more than Mike. Or thought he had to, just because he and Richie actually managed to use their two dumb brains to do something as productive as getting together.

"Equal," Will said, affirmative, after a moment.

"Good," Richie said, with a flare of a smile. Then he sighed, and let out, "Honestly, I guess maybe for a while I was a little protective of that. Of us, you know? But it never like - hurt me, or anything. I don't know. I hope that doesn't make you feel... weird. Like, some people _want_ their partners to be jealous, so I - Anyway," Richie said, breathing, looking down at the frayed edges of the towel draped over Will's hips. The pretty dips of his bones, the soft hairs trailing downward. He swallowed harshly again, eyes flashing up. "I think maybe the reason I never felt that way is because I kinda understood why you were so caught up in 'im. After today, I. Think it's... you know. Even -"

"I can tell," Will said, smiling softly, understanding that it was already so much more.

Richie responded, both caught-out and amused, cheeks turning pink as he lifted his hand to gently poke Will's forehead, playfully tipping his head back. "Well, _good_. You should be able to, _alpha_. I hope you know you're gonna have your hands abso-fucking-lutely full with the both of us."

Will snorted, "As if you weren't enough of a handful." But then he skated the tip of his nose across Richie's and pressed their foreheads together. "Rich..." Will said, smile slowly fading as his chest grew heavier, "I know that - we're still in high school and, obviously I don't want to pressure you..."

His own breathing was picking back up, like the air just wasn't enough, and his body had to keep trying to satiate his lungs. He could feel what Will was about to say, and while it was sort of, kind of terrifying, Richie'd known for a while now that the other path... Was far, far worse. In fact, if not for everything else, Richie would've spent half his time with Will trying not to ask the very same thing. Trying not to put too much on him. On them. Too fast. The only reason, really, that it was even remotely scary to Richie, was the idea that Will would come to regret asking... But Richie didn't think he'd be able to help himself, regardless.

"But we've been together almost a year now and I just - know how I feel about you." Richie's breaths were coming out short, as he looked at Will, whose eyes were pointed downward, to their pressed-together chests, as he continued. "Do you think you maybe... might consider - um -" The more he went on, the more it sounded like it was paining him to ask.

So unlike Will in his trepidation. Will who was one of the bravest people Richie'd ever met. Cautious, yes, and thoughtful. But brave. Without his bravery, they never would've gotten together. Richie, being the flirt he was, had probably made it nearly impossible for Will to tell where his feelings actually lied. If he had a crush on Will he may as well have had a crush on everyone, from the way he acted. Yet somehow, despite that, he'd managed to ask Richie out.

Obviously it was a huge commitment, but the heavier Will's words hung, the more elated Richie started to feel. Light, and safe - and apparently it was enough that Will caught scent of it. His eyes flashed up before he dared smile. But when he did, it was sure, and with his whole face. And he was pulling back, taking Richie's chin between thumb and forefinger and saying softly, around a smile that said he already knew the answer, "Baby. Will you accept my mate mark?"

Richie rolled his eyes, his smile betraying himself. All a silent give-in that Will did, in fact, know what his answer was. "...You know we're not gonna be able to keep our relationship secret once we're marked. And I mean that for the three of us - if Mike's ready. Too," Richie said. And they both sent a glance toward the very slightly open bathroom door.

Will swallowed, nervous all over again. "If. Um, if not... then he doesn't have to - tell anyone if he doesn't want to. But they're gonna ask questions when we get back to school. We'll have to ask him what he wants."

"Yeah," Richie said, then turned to face Will again, and pecked him on the cheek before Will blinked and looked back, a smirk already pushing his cheeks up. "You guys are so lame, by the way... Can't keep anything a fucking surprise around you two. Why bother asking when you already know I'm gonna say yes?"

Smile softening, Will brushed Richie's hair back from his forehead, before kissing him there, and letting the hair fall back down. "Scent doesn't mean _everything_. It's better to hear it."

"Funny, cause usually people ask me to _stop_ talking."

Looking offended, Will fake-gasped. "Not me! I've _never_."

Richie looked at him, eyes hooded, and loving, "I know. It's cause I've got you whipped," and then his tongue was sticking out, between a smirk.

Will licked out at his lips just slightly, before leaning back in close. "Aw, you figured it out... That's a shame."

Humming softly, lips pressed together, he fell back into Will's chest, and started playing with the ends of Will's hair again. "Hey, but at least you know you could _actually_ whip me and I'd be good with it. That's fair. Am I right or am I right?"

"You want me to whip you, baby?" Will asked, almost on a growl as he dragged his hand down Richie's spine, to the curve of his ass. "How about a spanking, gorgeous? Would you settle for one of them?" Drawing up Richie's nerves at the touch until Richie was stiff in his arms, bracing like he thought Will might give him a preview. Mouth watering at the thought, when Will circled the swell of one cheek with his palm. But it never came.

Finally, Richie kicked out a breath, and relaxed into Will's hold. "Jesus fuck, Will. Toy with a guy, much?"

Will laughed low, in his chest. "You know I'm not going to do anything without looking into it first, Richie. Can't hurt my omega... I've only got _two of them_."

Richie couldn't even swat at him for talking about he and Mike like he owned them. And not just because he was perfectly fine with the idea. But he still couldn't get over how full and whole he felt. How automatically it would realign things in his brain. Give him pause, to take in the peace it caused. 'My omega...' Jesus.

"Bet it got you going, anyway," Will teased, his other hand slipping down between them to the crotch of Richie's jeans. Richie whined softly at the touch, eyes falling closed. "See?" Will asked, rubbing his palm over Richie's half-hard cock, trying to get him to fill out the rest of the way with gentle finger tips. "Didn't even need to hit you, baby. Just talking about it got you ready for me..."

" _Will_ , fuck. You are _not_ the gentleman your mother raised you to be. Such a fucking tease."

A hot little puff of air rustled through Richie's hair as Will looked down at him, and the flush on his cheeks. He frowned playfully, and asked, "You're not even going to look me in the eye while I work you up? Don't you think you're lacking some of the manners _your_ mother taught _you_?"

Laughing, surprised, Richie pulled back enough to look Will in the eyes, by bracing his forearms over Will's shoulders. Shaking his head, he decided to just accept it and play along. Keeping his eyes trained on Will's wide, beautiful eyes as he humped his hips into the touch, biting his lower lip for focus. "You know, you should really be reserving all of this for the rest of the week. Even if Mike doesn't hit it again until tomorrow, you're gonna really feel it by the end."

"Oh," Will said, not missing a beat, and returning his hands to Richie's hips, "I'll stop then."

Eyes going wide, Richie sagged down into his lap at the sudden rearrangement of touch. Tongue clicking in his mouth disapprovingly, before he leaned in to bite at Will's lip. "Al-"

"Hey," Mike said, interrupting, as his head poked out from between the door and its frame. His train of thought was lost momentarily as he watched Richie and Will look at him slow motion, their faces barely a breath apart. "Uh - sorry," he said, looking kind of sheepish, then, "The bath's draining, but I wanted to rinse off too and - I didn't want to use up the rest of the hot water?"

Will smiled, amused, when Richie looked at him, askance, and excited, waiting for permission. He'd been looking forward to hearing Richie try to use 'alpha' as a means to an end, a way to get Will to be compliant, finish getting him off. But Richie _did_ deserve a warm shower. And the idea of the two of them spending even more time bonding was much too good to pass up. Will gently slapped the side of Richie's thigh. "Water conservation; go ahead, baby."

Richie pressed a fierce kiss to Will's mouth before climbing off the bed. Then on second thought, he leaned down to peck a much more gentle kiss in the very same spot. "Have fun," Will muttered into his lips, upon catching Richie's jaw and holding him close, looking into his eyes, warm and happy.

Richie smirked, "You can always come watch if you get lonely."

Chuckling, Will shook his head, dropping his hand to pull at the end of his towel. "Think I'm gonna see if I can fit into any of your clothes and get something to eat."

"Feel free to stretch anything out that I own. It'll be fuckin' hot," Richie told him, thinking both of his clothes hugging Will's muscles, _and_ how it would feel the next time Richie wore the clothes, made even baggier than normal, to fit Will's form.

Will winked then, before pushing Richie toward the open bathroom door, Mike having already disappeared further back into the room.

Richie shed the rest of his clothing as he entered, not expecting to be caught in a kiss the second Mike turned around from watching the water circle the drain. Richie made a high-pitched noise of surprise that quickly melted into approval, as he caught his fingers in Mike's hair. When Mike pulled back, chest heaving out a breath, he said quickly, "I heard - I. Felt the same way about you... Like, I've sort of liked you for a while now, and. Thank you for not hating me."

Expression turning from amused, to soft fondness, Richie smiled. "I'm not that kind of person, anyway, Mike. Like, legitimately I've jerked off to the thought of you guys before so... I don't get jealous. Not in the way many people do, anyway."

"I know. I mean, not about the fantasizing thing," Mike said, brows furrowing minutely as he waved his hand at it flippantly, "I know you're not that type of person. But, thank you, anyway. I know some people find me kind of imposing and... I just. I never would have - if I knew that you were together. And I'd still be alone if you weren't - _you_ and it just." Mike swallowed up some air, and then finished his rushed-out words, "It means a lot to me. _You_ mean a lot to me."

"Jeez, kid. Hormones making you sappy?" Richie asked, thumbing at Mike's bottom lip before leaning down to press another kiss there.

Mike snorted, once Richie pulled back, and looked toward the shower. The bath was empty, ready once they turned the water back on. "Like you're one to talk."

Richie smiled, indulgent, at that, before rounding Mike and setting the shower on to the right temperature, climbing in while the water raining down was still a little cold. Just in case Mike wasn't in the mood for his hard-on. He hissed at the water, the drops beating at over-warm body, but still managed to tell Mike off with a, "Yeah, but I'm not the one who's supposedly well-adjusted."

Looking at him, dead serious, smile set only in the corners of his eyes, as he slapped his hand onto the shower door, Mike said, "Look, I don't know who fed you _that_ bullshit, but since you missed over half of my life, let me clue you in on something: I haven't known how to cope with anything since I was twelve."

"Alright, alright," Richie said on a laugh, waving Mike in. "By the way, this thing," he said, pointing to his erect dick, "Is apparently not goin' down, so you might have to acknowledge it and move on."

Shaking his head, Mike climbed back into the tub, as Richie moved back so some of the spray could reach Mike as well. The temperature was warm, but just enough to be calming against their skin. "You want help with it?" Mike asked, mouth pursing back a smile that bordered on a leer.

"Well _Will_ thought it'd be funny," Richie started to answer, projecting his voice toward the open door. But he didn't know if Will was even still in there, or if he'd gone to the kitchen to wash his hands, maybe eat where the air was a little less littered with passing pheromones, where he could think clearer. "So _he_ should be the one helping me," Richie finished, looking to Mike with a glint of humor in his eyes, glasses fogging up quickly. "Shit." Richie pulled them off, lying them on a small ledge of the shower. "You distracted the fuck out of me. What is with you guys?"

Mike laughed, clearly not feeling any sort of remorse. " _I_ can help you - I'd -"

Richie leaned forward, tipping his head down to kiss Mike quiet. "I know, and I appreciate it, but like I was telling Will, you guys'll be tired enough as it is. I'll be fine. I swear."

"You -" Mike swallowed thickly, watching Richie tip his head back under the water, wetting his hair before pumping some shampoo into his long-fingered hands. "You could - you know. I don't mind."

Eyes flashing open, just about to dump the shampoo into his hair, Richie looked to Mike, surveying. A little smile came first, but quickly widened, and then he tossed a wink Mike's way. "Nah. I don't wanna get you all revved up again when you're doing so well. And let's be real. You'd be way too hot for this not to get _all_ slicked up and wet again."

Flushing pink, Mike glanced down, and then picked up the bar of soap to lather his hands up. "Not to boost your ego, but that's probably true."

And _oh_. That was cute. Cute enough to pull at Richie's heart strings and make his body go somewhat limp. "When you guys are having an easier week, you and I - we can... We can play whenever we want, Mikey. I promise."

He took that in, and nodded slow, before setting the soap back down. Then he looked up at Richie from beneath his lashes. "Can I, maybe, wash you? As a thank you for taking care of me?"

"God," Richie groaned, soap suds dripping down his neck, behind his ears and along the top of his forehead, mid-rinse. "It's not right for you to look that pretty while you ask me something like that. Tryin' to prolong my blue balls, sweetheart?"

One corner of Mike's mouth twitched up at the pet name, maybe only just becoming aware that every time he'd had to bite back a blush at it, he should've just been showing it off so Richie could pick up on it. So he and Will could use it... To their benefit. He took in a deep breath, and then began soaping himself down, appreciating the way Richie's eyes dragged over his form.

Looking intense, eyes dark, even though Mike was standing there, soft and just trying to be intimate. "No," Mike laughed, "I promise I'm not. But I'll be outta here pretty fast, so you can take care of yourself soon. If you want."

"Sounds like a plan," Richie said with a wink, going back to rinsing his hair, stealing up the soap for his own lather.

There was a short period of comfortable silence, but then Mike was rubbing the soap in his palms, looking contemplative again, when he asked, "Why _didn't_ you tell us you guys were together? I mean Will didn't tell me an exact timeline earlier - but I kinda heard from what you guys were saying out there... Omega ears, I guess. That's a long fucking time to keep quiet. Especially when you clearly love each other as much as you do."

Richie bit into his lip a little, before turning under the spray to rinse off his front, where he'd already washed. "Well, we thought it might weird you guys out or... something. Um, that's what we told each other, anyway. I think, honestly, we were probably most worried about you. Since you know...? Sorry."

"No. It's - it's okay. I should be the one saying sorry, I guess. Making you guys keep something so awesome to yourselves. I wouldn't have broken over it, or anything. I - it's not like I never expected him to find someone. At least..."

"It's okay if you were holding out for him, Mike," Richie told him, turning around to take the soap from between Mike's hands. He already had it long enough, but was staring at it kind of distraught, now. "It worked out, you know. You have him. You always did. And as for apologizing, we had fun, actually. In a selfish way." It had made the times they were able to show their affections for each other even more special.

Sometimes it was hard to resist, obviously, with Will so close throughout the school day, and during holiday breaks when the pack was hanging out all-for-one and one-for-all. Richie'd had to press his nails into his palms, or thighs frequently, crescent shapes and slight pain keeping his mind busy for just long enough to get distracted by something else. Some other idea to fixate on besides holding Will's hand, or crowding against him more than anyone else.

It helped that no one had ever objected to or questioned why Richie and Will sat side by side at lunch everyday. Or why sometimes they were busy at the same time. It also helped that there were so many people in their pack, that it was almost inevitable someone else had to make an excuse not to hang out, at the same time. No one could truly pin them down.

Although there were times - many times, throughout the year, when Richie'd catch the Losers, in particular, eyeing him. Giving him oddly soft smiles that gave Richie a shiver down his spine. So maybe they hadn't hidden it perfectly, but it'd been enough. Enough not to rock the group's dynamic and hierarchy.

They continued washing off and taking turns rinsing under the bulk of the spray as Richie asked, with hope, "So. You think you can stay the night tonight?"

"Yeah I think my mom'll be okay with it. But," Mike quickly amended, grimacing, "If I go to the house all bets'll be off."

"I can go, then. Pick up some stuff for you. You're gonna be here a while, so I can get you changes of clothes, your toothbrush and stuff. Promise I won't tell her the torrid details of our ménage à trois. I'll have to go to the school and explain, too, get our homework and stuff anyway. So I'll be out."

Mike smiled, grateful, as he leaned forward and took Richie's face in his hand, moving his face around playfully. "Whoever said you couldn't be responsible?"

"You, at some point, probably," Richie laughed, smacking Mike's hand away. "Cause you're a big ol' stick in the mud."

"Probably. Sorry, honey," Mike said, not sounding sorry at all. But the kiss he left on Richie's face before sliding the shower door open to step back out earned him a smile anyway, and the pet name, a small blush.

"Hey, uh," Richie started taking a lunging step forward, to catch Mike's eye. "If you heard about me, how I feel about you and stuff, then you must've heard about the - y'know markings, too. I'm sure he's gonna ask you about it as soon as I leave. So. Be gentle with him, if you're not ready. I think this whole mid-month induced rut stuff is really getting to him."

It was a sort of sad smile Richie received then. One that made his heart clench, worried for Will. Maybe even himself, a little. "...I just don't know if it'll work properly with three people. Like... What if it hurts him?"

Swallowing, Richie nodded numbly, thinking. He gripped the soap tight in his hands, even though he'd been about to set it down before Mike got out. "You know he'd do it anyway," Richie said, quiet. Not that he would've wanted that to be the case. It was just a fact.

"Yeah. But."

"If it helps," Richie said, ducking to catch Mike's eyes, "Just remember that mine will fade. If there're negative affects, it'll probably only be for a while and then he can just - mark you from then on."

Mike shook his head, eyebrows rising as he frowned. "What? Why me? Why not you?"

Sighing, Richie slumped back into the shower wall, the ledge digging into his hip. "Duh, Mikey. Cause you have the Heat. He needs to know how you're doing..."

Grimacing even deeper, to the point he looked adorable, but not quite so pretty as he usually did. Richie could've laughed if he weren't trying too hard not to focus on the wound in his mind. "That - so? That's not fair."

Richie looked at him softly, then, stepping forward to take a wet strand of Mike's hair and rubbing the water out between his fingers. "It might not be fair, exactly, but it's true. I can hack it, though. We don't even know if that's what it'll come to, anyway. Right now I just wanna be happy that it's what he wants. Kay?"

"Yeah," Mike said, suddenly feeling stupid for dragging it out, maybe rubbing the butt of the issue in. His shoulders dropped, and he took Richie's hand in his, squeezing gently as he said, "Yeah, of course. Sorry."

"Don't be. - Towels are in the cupboard behind the door, by the way," Richie said, taking his hand back, and pointing.

Nodding, he tried to find a smile, but found reassurances instead. "I _do_ want to, by the way. I'm - it's not like _that_. I'd like to be marked by - both of you."

Richie's eyebrows arched up and he felt his heart rate pick up beneath his bare chest. "Yeah?" Mike nodded again, looking Richie in the eyes to offer further proof of his sincerity and intent. "That - that's great, Mikey. He's gonna be so happy. Me too. If it'll work." But before they could get into another round of doubts over things that wouldn't be proven until a ways off, Richie changed the subject. "You think you're good on your Heat for today? Not feeling any creeping symptoms coming on?"

"No." Mike shook his head, pulling the door away from the wall so that he could reach the built-in cupboard. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he finished, "I think I'm fine..."

"Good," Richie told him, offering a genuine smile. "If your clothes aren't any good, feel free to raid my wardrobe like young William out there. Be kinda sexy to see you both in my clothes."

Mike looked like he didn't want to leave, even as he pushed the door back open. Hovering. Worried he'd brought too much hurt back to the surface, the fresh soap, and surrounding water too much, maybe, to get a good read on Richie. "You gonna be long?"

"Uh yeah, dude, obviously," Richie said gesturing to the length of his cock, laughing when Mike rolled his eyes. He was pleased when that seemed to settle Mike's shoulders back down, the tension in his body ebbing away. "Gotta brush my teeth, too. Cum..." Richie winked. Mike laughed, albeit somewhat uneasily. It was his own, and his stomach churned upon realizing that Richie was going to be face to face with his mother before the end of the day.

"Good idea." he said, after clearing his throat.

Richie licked out at his lips, tamping down his smile as he shooed Mike away so that he could finally, quickly, jerk off. Even though the need to do so had dissipated over time, and over more difficult subject matter. Still, it couldn't hurt to have his thoughts clearer, if they were going to be spending all night together. As long as Will could fucking resist teasing him some more, now that the floodgates had opened. "Get some fucking food," Richie hollered, cupping his mouth with one hand, as Mike disappeared into his closet.

**Author's Note:**

> Title, in part, from "[(Fuck A) Silver Lining](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/panicatthedisco/fuckasilverlining.html)" by Panic At the Disco.
> 
> Idk if Explicit is the right rating for this... Maybe more Mature? But I wouldn't want anyone feeling weird about it so. Hm. I wish there was a 'briefly' explicit' option.
> 
> I want to get more practice with as many of the Party/Losers (and any ship combo therein) as possible. I'll never hold your prompt hostage (you can spread it around as much as you like, cause all authors have different styles/takes) and will let you know if I _can't_ fill it. You can ask on anon, or off, no judgement ever [I NEVER KINK SHAME.] I just ask they not be angst and/or racially-sensitive prompts. [NSFW prompts go here](https://jacksbrak.tumblr.com/ask) ♥


End file.
